


The Waiting is the Hardest Part

by YesIsAWorld



Series: Fire and Ice [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 50 reasons fic fest, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Barebacking, Boys Communicating, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Patience training, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Reason #22 - Stress ReliefHarry is stressed waiting for his final semester grades to come in. Louis has a plan to help him relax.





	The Waiting is the Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

> Forever thankful for [gettingaphdinlarry](https://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com)’s amazing beta skills. I can’t say thank you enough. 
> 
> And thanks to [fullonlarrie](https://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com) for everything. 
> 
> And all of my GC cheerleaders. I love you all.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**

Harry refreshed the grade portal for what had to have been the hundredth time that night. He took a deep breath, glanced up at the show Louis was watching on TV—something about tattoo artists fixing horrible tattoos—then tapped the trackpad on his laptop. Still nothing. 

“I’m going to get some water,” Harry said as he stood up. “Want anything?”

Louis looked up and shook his head. “Nah. Thanks though.”

Harry shrugged. As he poured himself a glass from the Brita in the fridge, he tried to think about anything except his grades. He had turned in all of his projects, he and Louis were spending an extra few nights in their apartment before leaving for Christmas break with their respective families, and he was supposed to be relaxing and enjoying some much needed quality time with his boyfriend after the monster of a semester they had just survived. He downed the glass in one go. 

He’d be able to relax after the grades were posted. He just needed to get at least a 3.0 this semester to be eligible for the internship with Retrouví the upcoming summer. Once he knew that his GPA was still intact, then he’d enjoy his free time. 

Sitting on the couch again, elbows digging into his knees, his eyes flicked to the clock on the corner of his computer. Only two minutes had passed. He refreshed the page anyway. The same page loaded, notifying him that grades would be available after midnight. 

He wasn’t sure how he was expected to survive the next few hours. 

Harry sighed and fell dramatically against the back of the couch. 

“Babe.” Louis muted the TV. “What is going on?”

“I don’t understand why they haven’t posted our grades yet.”

“Yes, you do.” Louis laughed, but started to gently rub Harry’s leg. “We go through this every semester. Grades will be posted when they’re posted, which isn’t for like… at least a few hours.”

Harry gave Louis an exaggerated pout. “I just want to know for sure.”

“You track your grades religiously. You know what you need on every project to keep your GPA. You know what your professors are giving you, and we both know that you did excellent this semester like you do every semester,” Louis calmly explained. He kissed Harry’s forehead. “So take a deep breath and laugh at these idiots with me.”

“I know. I know, I know, I know. You’re right. But I’m still like…” He rapidly patted his chest to mimic a fast heartbeat. “Ugh, you know I’m the most impatient person on the planet. You knew it when you agreed to be my boyfriend so now you can’t complain about it.”

“I’m not complaining. But, fuck, I can feel the stress coming off of you in waves.”

“I don’t have anything else to do! No new projects to design. Your birthday and Christmas presents are done. This waiting is killing me, so I’m going to continue to refresh until these stupid grades show up.” Harry refreshed again for good measure. Nothing. 

“Hm… or…” Louis closed the laptop. He placed his hand on Harry’s thigh, fingers tapping out an erratic beat on the inseam of his basketball shorts. “Might be time to teach you some patience. If you want to play.” Louis teased his fingers closer to Harry’s groin. He leaned forward a bit and stretched his neck so Harry could see the long line of bronzed skin that he wanted to mark, then he ran his tongue across his bottom lip. Despite his best efforts at holding out, Harry dove forward, pressing his lips against Louis’. 

They had started incorporating a bit of BDSM into their relationship earlier in the semester, and were still trying to figure out what, exactly, they liked and didn’t like. So far, Harry had learned that he definitely did not have a pain kink and definitely did have a praise kink. Which worked out great since Louis wasn’t much of a sadist and loved complimenting Harry. 

“Yes.” Harry was already be turned on, his cock stirring in interest with just a few words from Louis. “Please, Louis.”

“Okay.” Louis ran a hand through his hair. Then he smiled at Harry. “Go to the bedroom. Strip and wait. No touching.” 

Harry gave Louis another moment, in case he was going to add any other instructions. When none came, he leaned back into Louis’ space, running the pad of his fingertips behind his ears and down his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Harry moaned at the electricity that was already building between them as their tongues slipped together. 

Louis pulled away with a throaty growl that was so sexy it made Harry forget for a moment that they were making other plans. “H. Listen to me, please. If you want to play I need a color and I need you to go to our room.” 

“Green. You know I’m green.”

With the way Louis raised his eyebrows, Harry knew he should get a move on. He stood and started his walk to the room, before he decided to tease Louis a bit. He turned, and was glad to see that Louis had been watching him walk away. Louis had a momentary look of confusion, until Harry reached behind himself to grab the collar of his grey t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He tried his best to appear seductive as he ran the soft cotton down his pecs at the same time as he chewed his bottom lip and widened his eyes. He brought one hand up and pinched his nipple and despite doing it to himself, he still threw his head back and closed his eyes at the feeling. 

“Don’t make me wait too long,” Harry said as he turned around again, his voice already a touch deeper. 

In the privacy of their room, he took a deep calming breath. Then he tossed his t-shirt into the hamper before shimmying out of his shorts and boxer briefs. As he wondered what Louis was preparing for them, he folded down the comforter so it’d be out of their way, then got out the Mojito-Lime flavored lube and a condom from their sex drawer and put them within arm’s reach on the nightstand. 

He made himself comfortable on the bed, fluffing the pillows behind him and smoothing the sheets around him. He was well on his way, but as much as he wanted to, he wasn’t going to give it a few tight tugs to get himself fully hard. The apartment was quiet, but he was still pretty sure Louis was going to make him wait a few more minutes. Chances were, Louis would never know if he sneaked a touch, but Harry wanted to prove to himself that he could hold out for something better: Louis’ touch.

Harry took a few more steadying breaths, glancing over at the nightstand as he did. 

He gave it another thought, then opened the drawer and swept the condom out of sight, closing the drawer quietly. 

Then he had nothing else to do but wait. He was itching to touch, but held off by fisting the pillow on either side of his head. He debated if by ‘touching’ Louis included hair pulling, wondered if one good tug on his curls could help relieve some pressure that was tensing his body, then decided that Louis probably wouldn’t even approve of him scratching his elbow, if needed. He wiggled his toes instead, pointing and flexing his feet to work out the tightness in his legs while he arched his spine to stretch his back and shoulders. 

He wondered if the tiny tease in the doorway meant Louis was punishing him by making him wait a few extra minutes. 

He wondered if Louis was even a fraction as turned on as Harry was. 

He wondered how long he had been waiting and why the fuck Louis liked to torture him and if he was doing enough for Louis to praise him when he finally joined him. 

After basically an eternity, lying there with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company, muscles tense and cock hard and ready for anything that would cool the simmering in his blood, Harry finally heard Louis ease open the door. 

He let out a pathetic whine when Louis stopped only a step into the room and gave Harry, laid out and all but writhing on the bed, a once over. Harry could see that Louis was turned on too, his thin shorts doing little to hide the hard line of his cock. He hadn’t messed up, was still making Louis happy. 

Louis gave an approving nod, then moved closer. He set the large water bottle and two bananas he was carrying down next to the lube. He turned and arched an eyebrow at Harry. “No condom?”

Harry swallowed. “If that’s alright?”

“Whatever you want, baby.” Louis turned, peeling off his shirt and Harry watched as his back rippled with the motion. Then he thumbed at his waistband and pulled down his shorts and underwear, bending over to slip them off his ankles. Harry’s cock twitched at the sight in front of him, Louis’ perfect ass and thick thighs close enough to touch. 

“Lou… Lou, I’m—fuck, you’re so hot.”

Louis looked over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Baby, you don’t even know. Love you so much. Just want to make you feel good,” Harry babbled. 

Louis turned, his dick was standing at attention and under any other circumstance Harry would be falling all over himself to get his mouth on it. But he knew tonight was about patience and he needed to prove to Louis that he had self-control. He could have it once Louis told him and until then, he would continue to wait. 

“So proud of you,” Louis cooed. Harry preened under the compliment. “Did just what I asked, went above and beyond even, getting the bed ready, lube out.” Louis climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Harry. At the first bit of skin-to-skin contact, Harry shivered. Louis kept moving, until he was seated on Harry’s hip bones. He placed his hands on Harry’s chest, and from years of instinct, Harry put his hands on Louis’ waist. 

Louis _tsked_ and Harry dropped his arms like he had been burned. 

“No touching,” Louis gently reminded. He pinched both of Harry’s nipples as Harry whined, rolling the hardened buds with the pads of his fingers. 

“Feels so good, Lou. Always make me feel so good.” 

“Yeah? You gonna make me feel good too?”

“Please, yes, let me. Whatever you want.”

With a final pinch, Louis released Harry’s nipples and gently scratched down his chest. “You’ve been doing so, so good, baby. And I know you can last just a little longer. I know you want to keep making me proud.”

Harry nodded. It was easier not to touch with Louis anchoring him to the bed. Having the solid presence weighing him down kept his thoughts off the need to touch. 

"Knew it, wouldn't expect anything else from you." Louis reached over and grabbed the lube from the table. He coated a few fingers and he ground down on Harry, his ass finally rubbing against Harry's dick and giving him a moment of relief from the building pressure. "So you just keep laying back and relaxing while I..." Louis swung one leg over Harry and turned himself so that his head was by Harry's knees and Harry had a clear view of his ass. 

Louis circled his own rim a few times, then slowly began to dip two fingers inside of himself.

"Lou, holy fuck, please can I..."

Louis ignored him in favor of letting out an obscene moan and arching his back. He worked himself over while Harry writhed below him. 

Harry loved the squelch of the lube as Louis pushed himself harder, loved seeing the way Louis was opening up, the way he seemed to be getting lost in what he was doing. “Please, Louis. Please. I want to… Could make you feel so good. My fingers can reach—”

Louis pulled his fingers out with a wet pop and Harry immediately reached for the lube. Louis _tsked_ again. “Don’t want your fingers.” Harry dropped his hands back to the bed on either side of him. 

With innate grace, Louis dismounted and sat beside Harry. Harry tried to read the look in Louis’ eyes, but had no idea what Louis seemed to be appraising him for. Finally, Louis asked, “Do you think you could be quiet too? Quiet and still?”

They had done that before; Harry only getting to show and not tell Louis how good he was feeling. Harry had loved it, putting everything he had into the effort of praising Louis without words. He had managed to do it without a gag even, and Louis was so proud of him that Harry earned three orgasms that night. 

But not talking or moving? Harry wasn’t sure he was up for that. 

He gave a little shake of his head. 

“Okay.” Louis shrugged. 

“I just—” It didn’t seem like Louis was upset, but Harry wanted to clarify anyway. “Not tonight. That’s too much. Not sure I can—” He huffed a breath of air up his face, trying to move an errant curl from his forehead while he collected his thoughts. It was starting to itch with the added sweat. 

Louis brought his hand down and gently brushed the hair back behind his ear. “That’s fine, baby. I’m always happy when you’re being honest with me.” Harry felt his cheeks warm with a blush. It was almost stupid how much he loved making Louis happy. “How about this?” Louis continued. “We’re going to get into position, and I’m going to use you to get off, and you can tell me how good it feels.”

That was exactly what Harry wanted. “Yes, anything. How do you want me?”

“Kneeling. On the bed. Hands clasped behind you.”

Harry hustled to comply. He made sure his back was straight, arms locked behind himself, one hand holding his other at the base of his spine. He widened his thighs a bit and made sure he was as comfortable as he could be. “Like this?” he asked after a second or two, once he felt physically stable. 

“Yes.” Louis moved so that he was kneeling in front of Harry and Harry had to tamp down on a laugh because the immature part of him was telling him that he should start a sword fight with Louis, both their dicks standing hard at attention. Another night. Louis wiped the smile right from Harry’s face when he ducked closer to start kissing Harry. 

Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair, then pushed his head back so he had a column of Harry’s neck to kiss down. When he got to the base of his throat, Louis began to suck hard enough to leave a bruise. The gentle, pulsing pain of it went straight to Harry’s cock, and though he liked being teased as much as the next person, he was desperate for Louis to get on with it. Not that he’d tell him that. Instead, he let out a high whine. 

Harry’s head was freed from Louis’ tight fist. “Stay.”

Graceful as ever, Louis maneuvered himself so he was on his hands and knees on the bed, facing away from Harry. When Louis moved, Harry had to clench his core to stay balanced on his knees as the bed jostled under him. Louis looked over his shoulder as he slowly backed up, then balanced himself as he moved one hand back to grasp Harry’s painfully hard cock and he continued backing up, slowly. Louis teased himself a bit, or maybe he didn’t have a great angle, but Harry managed to stay perfectly still as Louis rubbed the tip of Harry’s cock in circles around Louis’ rim. It was just a bit too high, or slightly off-center as Louis tried to impale himself. 

This was the truest test of Harry’s patience, all he wanted to do was swat Louis’ hand away, grab hold of his dick, and then drape himself over Louis’ back as he thrust inside him. Instead, he waited. Louis would get it eventually or would ask if he wanted Harry to help. Harry’s butt muscles clenched as sparks of pleasure hit the tip of his cock and then were gone. 

“So close, Lou. Just a little bit… think maybe you need to be a little, ugh, rougher, um, fuck, you’re so close.” Harry wasn’t sure if he was helping at all, but the babbling at least kept him focused on Louis’ movements instead of his own stillness. 

Finally, the head popped into Louis’ tight heat and Harry could do nothing but yowl as Louis also stilled in front of him. There was so much Harry wanted to do, run his fingers across Louis’ straining back muscles, push the rest of the way in so he was surrounded by Louis, at the very least throw his head back again and shout at the ceiling how frustrating it was to be bound by nothing but his own will. As though Louis sensed how close Harry was to losing his mind, he gripped Harry’s cock a bit tighter, then backed up enough that Harry was about halfway in. Harry took some steadying breaths, his thighs and butt already screaming with holding the position tight. 

“How you doing back there?” 

If it weren't for the tiniest of pauses, Harry would think Louis was totally unaffected by the slow turn of events. “I’m so good baby. So good. But I want,” Harry stopped himself again from fucking foward, “want you to feel good. Can use me. Whenever you’re ready.” 

“Yeah? You’d like that?” Harry could hear the smirk he knew was on Louis’ face. 

“Please? That’s all I want.” 

“Whatever you want, baby.” And with a final smooth push back, Harry’s thighs were flush with the back of Louis’. His hands pulsed in tight fists as he kept from grabbing Louis. 

“Fuck. Louis,” Harry whined. “I can’t. I need to… need to see you.” Harry eyed the fleshiest bits, the smooth, gorgeous skin of Louis’ ass. “Want to pry your cheeks apart. Want to see where my cock is splitting you open.” 

“Baby,” Louis moaned. “You feel so good. Love your cock. Love how you feel inside me.”

Harry’s heart clenched. He could be fucking Louis exactly the way Louis likes it, tight and on just the right side of rough, fast and thorough. Instead he let out the tiniest of sobs as he waited, unable to do anything but await further instruction. 

“H? You still with me?”

Harry took a deep shuddering breath. “Yeah. Yes. You can move, Lou. Please move.” 

“Count down from ten.”

Harry’s cock throbbed. He did as he was told, and when he got to one, Louis started moving. He rocked his hips up and down, made tiny circles, and combined the two into figure eights. Harry’s whole body was on fire from maintaining the one position, and watching Louis was the only thing that could soothe his burn. 

Louis rode him in those quick motions until he shook out his wrists and then tilted down onto his forearms. Harry particularly liked that angle, the sharp jut of his hip bones, the slope all the way down his back, Louis’ head bowed, forehead on the bed, because apparently he was even too tired to keep his neck upright. It came at the perfect time too. Harry wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold off, and he wanted to ensure that Louis came before he did. The drag up and down Harry’s cock once Louis slowed down was not quite a reprieve, but at least changing up the speed gave him a moment to refocus. 

“Lou, love, this feels so good. Love when you use me like this. Want to make you feel incredible. Want to make you come.” Harry was sweating, but he let the drops collect at his hairline. He wasn’t about to move his arms from behind his back. “Love you so much, Louis. No one else will ever make me feel this way. No one knows me like you do. God this feels amazing.” Louis’ responses were a mostly garbled mess since they were talking over each other, but Harry knew from Louis’ tight whines that he was close and that all his cramping muscles would be worth it when Louis collapsed, satisfied after he came. 

“Come on, Lou. Know you’re so close. Keep using me. Keep fucking yourself ’til you come, gonna feel so good.” 

With renewed vigor, Louis got back up to all fours and went at it like it was his last chance. He rocked and rolled his hips, thrusting himself back onto Harry. Then he adjusted again, freeing his right hand to jack himself off while still riding Harry. The sporadic, high-pitched _‘uh’_ s that he was letting out crescendoed into a steady, loud whine of _‘ah’_ s as he knocked back into Harry’s thighs rhythmically, until finally, with one broken wail, Louis’ whole body clenched tight, Harry panted as Louis bore down around his cock, and then with a beautiful spasm Louis was coming. Shaking and gasping and spurting all over his hand and the bed. 

With a final sigh, Louis toppled forward into his own mess, then turned to face Harry who was still kneeling beside him. He was flushed and sweaty and still trying to catch his breath and the most beautiful man that Harry had ever seen. “Come here, baby,” Louis cooed. 

Harry collapsed, barely getting his hands in front of him before he landed. “Was that good?” he slurred. 

“Was that good? That was incredible.”

Harry’s muscles were screaming, but he was still distracted by how hard he was. He still knew better than to touch, even though Louis had come, and he humped the air though it offered no solution to his problem. 

Louis rolled onto his side, caging Harry in with his body heat. “What do you want, sugar?”

Harry was too turned on to decide, he just wanted to get off. “Don’t care. Just want…” He thrust up again, and Louis put a hand on his hip to steady him. 

“You were so good, weren’t you, letting me use you anyway I wanted. You and that strong cock of yours wore me out.” 

Harry whined. He was pretty sure that Louis wasn’t going to leave him hanging, he had been awfully good, but he could never quite predict what Louis had planned. 

Louis finger-walked his hand from Harry’s hip to the base of his dick, scratching through the thick patch of hair there, then he continued up the underside of his cock, before firmly wrapping his hand around it. Harry loudly sucked in some air at the feeling of the tight grip. 

“’Is’t alright if I jack you?”

“Yes,” Harry practically howled. “Feels so good, Lou.”

“Come whenever you’d like, honey. You’ve been so good, deserve it so much.” 

That was magic to Harry’s ears, he really wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold off and he hated to think he might let Louis down at this point in the night. But then Louis started talking. 

“Honey, you’re the best. Absolute best, that was fucking incredible, always get me off so hard.” The slide of Louis’ hand felt glorious, but honestly not as great as Louis’ whispers of praise into the shell of his ear. “Love you so much, H. Always the best for me. Can’t imagine my life without you.” 

Louis’ cooling breath sent goosebumps over the sweat-slick skin of Harry’s neck. The sensation made him shiver and he bit down on his lip. Blooming pain accompanied the sudden taste of coppery blood. With something else to focus on a bit, he was able to stave off his orgasm for the moment. 

“So patient. Always so good. Willing to give me whatever I want. You held off so long tonight.” Harry whined. “You want me to keep going? Would rather hear me tell you how good you are than get off?” Louis worked his wrist a little faster, twisting at the head, just like Harry liked best. 

“So close, Lou. Keep—”

“You’re such a good boy.” The feeling of Louis pressed against him, of his strong thigh on top of Harry’s, his hand working him over, his praise falling from his lips had Harry ready to explode out of his skin. “Love you. You’re the absolute love of my life.” Harry tensed as a tiny cry escaped the back of his throat; his orgasm was barrelling closer to the surface and all he needed was a tiny push to fall over the edge.

“So perfect. My perfect boy,” Louis purred.

Harry’s orgasm slammed through him, he curled in on himself with the release, as the aftershocks popped and tingled through his legs, down to his toes. 

As the static from Harry’s brain cleared, he realized Louis’ litany hadn’t stopped. “... so wonderful. God, you’re so beautiful. Can’t believe I’m so lucky.” 

“Mmhmm.” Harry shook his head. “I’m the lucky one.”

“Oh, hey,” Louis said, voice scratchy. “Look who’s back. Wasn’t sure if you were going under.”

Harry shook his head again. “Nah, just feel, floaty and relaxed.”

Louis brought his lips to Harry’s, and with a swipe of his tongue asked for entrance. They lazily made out for a while, unwinding in each other’s arms. 

“Here, baby,” Louis said as he drew away. He passed over a bottle of water. “Have a bit of a drink.” Harry managed to drink about half of it while Louis peeled him a banana. “Eat this. I’ll be right back.”

“Where ’ya going?”

Louis brought his finger to his lips in a ___‘shh’___ motion. “Finish your banana. It’ll be less than a minute.” Louis strode out into their apartment naked while Harry pulled the comforter back up around his body. True to his word, Louis came back seconds later with Harry’s laptop. 

“Thought you might want to check those grades.”

Harry laughed; he had been so caught up in them earlier and loved Louis’ plan for making him forget for a bit. He reached for the computer, and Louis passed it over with a smirk. 

He refreshed the page, and quickly scanned down the page: all B+s and A-s, definitely enough to keep him in the running for the internship. He closed it and set the computer down on the nightstand. 

“Cuddle?” he asked. 

“Anything you wish,” Louis said as he snuggled down under the covers. 

Harry was sticky and still a bit sweaty but he only had a few more nights until he and Louis went their separate ways for the holidays, so he was going to hold on while he still could. 

“Feeling less stressed now?” Louis asked.

“’Course I am. Not just because I passed, but the whole not touching thing helped. Like, I forgot for a bit I was even waiting for them.” He hugged Louis a little tighter.

Louis kissed his forehead. “I was… I hope you don’t mind. I was looking into ways of managing stress and I read something about like stopping anxious behaviors that don’t have any outcome and like, rerouting the energy towards something productive.”

“Love you,” Harry said. “This was exactly what I needed.”

“Up for it again sometime?”

Harry laughed, he definitely was. “Once my muscles recover? Fuck yeah.” He could easily get used to this. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's a shareable tumblr link if you liked it! xx](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/168895937473/title-the-waiting-is-the-hardest-part-author)


End file.
